Get it Love
by Himekazeera
Summary: Kita selalu bersama, berbagi cerita, berbagi dunia. Kita pun berbagi rasa. Namun, lisan enggan untuk mengakui perasaan dalam dada. Kita terus saling menipu, berpura-pura jika tak saling mencintai. Tanpa sadar, jalan untuk bersama telah rusak. #RomanceFI2019


**GET IT LOVE**

**Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

**Pair : SASUHINA**

**Rate: T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya, bersisian dengan Hinata. Rambut mencuatnya ia biarkan diterpa angin pagi yang menyejukan. Beberapa orang –terutama para wanita- sengaja berhenti untuk sekadar memerhatikan Sasuke yang terlihat begitu tampan dengan polo _shirt_ berwarna putih dan celana pendek selutut berwarna biru dongker.

"Dosa apa yang telah kulakukan hingga harus seperti ini denganmu?" Hinata terus mengayuh sepedanya dan berbicara seolah Sasuke tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Dosamu terlalu banyak, menyuruhku bangun pukul lima pagi untuk bersepeda mendaki bukit termasuk sebuah dosa, Hinata."

Hinata mencebikkan bibirnya. Padahal Sasuke sendiri yang mengajaknya bersepeda –hingga membelikan sepeda baru agar mau menemaninya bersepeda. Hinata memilih jalur menuju bukit belakang akademi Konoha, karena jalanan menuju tempat itu tidak terlalu ramai. Hinata sudah bosan diganggu oleh penggemar Sasuke setiap kali berolahraga di taman kota Konoha.

"Terserah!" Hinata pun mengayuh sepedanya hingga berada jauh di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terseyum, sebuah senyuman yang berbeda dengan yang biasa ia tunjukan di depan kamera. Retina matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan indah yang menyegarkan matanya. Hinata mengenakan atasan tanpa lengan berwarna violet dan celana pendek selutut berwarna putih gading. Rambut panjangnya diikat kuncir kuda dan ditutup topi lebar berwarna putih, Sasuke ingat membelikan topi itu saat mereka berdua pergi ke pantai di Suna tiga bulan yang lalu.

_Sebuah momen romantis tidak harus sesuatu yang mewah. Bersepeda dengan orang yang kau cintai, sudah lebih dari cukup._

"Kau tidak terima karena akhir pekanmu diganggu olehku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda –setelah menyusul Hinata.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya? Kau selalu mengganggu akhir pekanku."

Sasuke tertawa lebar, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan di depan orang lain. "Tapi kau senang bukan bisa berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaanmu yang menjengkelkan itu?"

Hinata menggedigkan bahu lalu menyapa Inzuka Hana yang tengah berjalan dengan anjingnya, seorang anak kecil yang menjajakan minuman di pinggir trotoar dan seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrig yang sedang _jogging_ sambil melebarkan kedua tangannya.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto-_kun_." Wajah Hinata bersemu saat mengatakan itu.

"Hina-" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh teriakan Naruto.

"Ah! _Ohayou_ Hinata-_chan_!" Naruto melepaskan _earphone_ pada telinganya dan mendekati Hinata yang sengaja menghentikan sepedanya. Sasuke dengan cepat menepis tangan Naruto yang hendak memberikan pelukan.

"Hey!" seru Naruto tidak terima.

"Bukan sesuatu yang baik memperlihatkan kemesraan di hadapan publik," ujar Sasuke datar.

Naruto mendecih. "Kau sendiri bermesraan dengan model-model itu di depan ribuan orang, _Teme_."

"Itu tuntutan pekerjaan," balas Sasuke datar.

"Maafkan tingkah Sasuke, Naruto-_kun_. Dia sedang sedikit stres dengan pekerjaannya."

Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Hinata dan mengusap puncak kepala Hinata yang tertutupi oleh topi. "_Daijoubu_, jaga saja tali pengikat pada anjingmu tidak lepas agar tidak mengigit orang lain." Naruto sempat memberikan _death glare_ pada Sasuke lalu pamit untuk melanjutkan _jogging_nya.

"Kenapa kau masih berteman dengan orang bodoh seperti itu?" Sasuke mencibir.

"Dia temanku sejak lama, Sasuke. Bahkan aku mengenalnya jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu." Mata Hinata menerawang kembali pada masa-masa di mana ia begitu dekat dengan Naruto, namun kenangan indah itu harus sedikit ternodai kerenggangan saat Hinata menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Beruntunglah keduanya bisa bersikap dewasa dan kembabali berteman hingga saat ini.

"Tidak ada teman yang memelukmu di depan umum."

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil lalu memarkirkan sepedanya di samping sebuah pohon besar. Sikap posessif Sasuke menjadi dua buah mata pisau bagi Hinata, ia senang mendapatkan itu namun ia takut jika nanti ia kembali mengulang kisahnya seperti dengan Naruto.

Setelah memastikan sepeda mereka disimpan dengan aman, Hinata pun berjalan menuju sebuah kuil yang berada di sana.

"Kau ingin berdoa?" tanya Sasuke yang setia mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tentu saja, sayang sekali jika kita datang kemari dan tidak berdoa di kuil."

Sasuke memasukan tangannya pada saku celana. "Apakah ini kuil yang sering kau kunjungi saat masih sekolah?"

Hinata memutar tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Sasuke namun tetap meniti anak tangga menuju kuil. "Kau mengingat ceritaku, padahal sudah lama sekali aku menceritakan itu padamu."

Sasuke berdecih pelan. "Kau pikir ingatanku seburuk apa hingga tidak bisa mengingat ceritamu?"

Hinata menggedigkan bahu. "Bukankah ceritaku tidak terlalu penting untukmu? Kau sendiri yang-" ucapan Hinata terpotong karena kehilangan keseimbangan saat hendak menaiki sebuah anak tangga.

Sasuke dengan sigap menahan tubuh Hinata dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. "Kau harus berhati-hati. Janan berjalan mundur sambil menaiki tangga seperti ini," jelas Sasuke tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tubuh Hinata.

Hinata terdiam seolah terhipnotis oleh tatapan mata Sasuke yang begitu dalam dan ucapannya yang seolah begitu mengkhawatirkannya. "Um... Sasuke, bisa kau lepaskan aku? Kita menghalangi jalan," ujar Hinata saat mendengar dehaman dari seorang miko di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Hinata pun memberikan jalan pada miko itu lalu menundukan sedikit kepala mereka sebagai ucapan maaf.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke.

_Ctak!_

Sasuke menyentil kening Hinata sebelum gadis itu sempat berkata-kata. "Kau menjadi ceroboh karena berteman dengan si dobe." Ada sebuah naa kecemburuan dalam ucapan Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengusap keningnya tanpa membalas ucapan Sasuke, lalu ia berlari menuju kuil. Hinata sudah tidak kuat berada terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke, wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Jantungnya berdetak kencang lebih dari saat bersama Naruto.

"Hey! Mengapa kau lari?" tanya Sasuke saat berhasil menyusul Hinata. "Kau senang sekali meninggalkanku di belakang!"

"Justru kau lah yang selalu berada jauh di depan dan meninggalkanku jauh di belakang," ujar Hinata pelan. Bagi Hinata, Sasuke adalah sosok yang selalu ada di depannya, sosok yang tidak mungkin ia kejar dan tidak mungkin ia dapatkan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Hinata menggeleng lalu melepaskan sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam kuil. Hinata berdiri di depan sebuah patung dewa dan menautkan kedua tangannya, mulai berdoa. Sasuke terdiam sejenak di samping Hinata, memperhatikan lekuk wajah gadis itu. Memang tidak sesempurna model maupun artis yang pernah beradu pose dengannya di depan kamera, namun wajah Hinata terlihat begitu manis.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya memerhatikan Hinata saat gadis itu menghela napas namun, masih memejamkan kedua mata peraknya. Sasuke pun menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan matanya.

_'Kami-Sama, kau adalah yang paling tahu siapa yang selalu kusebut dalam setiap doaku padamu, aku begitu mencintainya,'_ ujar keduanya dalam hati.

_'Namun, jika laki-laki di sampingku ini bukan ditakdirkan untukku maka jauhkanlah ia dariku dengan cara yang indah. Jika ia adalah orang yang tepat yang Engkau kirim untukmu, maka satukanlah kami,' _ujar Hinata dalam hati.

_'Jika dia bukan untukku maka buatlah dia menjadi milikku, aku tak ingin yang lain, aku hanya menginginkannya. Kami-sama, buatlah gadis di sampingku ini mengerti perasaanku dan membalasnya,'_ ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

**GET IT LOVE**

"Apa yang kau minta pada Kami-Sama?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuka kulkas di dapur Hinata. Mereka sudah kembali dari kuil dan saat ini tengah berada di apartemen Hinata.

"Rahasia," ujar Hinata sambil membuka laptopnya di atas meja dapur.

"Kau berdoa meminta pasangan pada Kami-Sama, bukan? Karena biasanya jika seorang perempuan berdoa di kuil lama sekali itu artinya mereka berdoa meminta kecantikan atau pasangan."

"Tabakanmu tidak begitu buruk," jawab Hinata sambil memasukan sepotong apel ke dalam mulutnya. "Tentu saja aku selalu berdoa agar mendapatkan pasangan hidup, aku tidak ingin terus sendirian. Tapi, aku fokus berdoa agar _launching_ bukuku yang terbaru lancar."

"Kapan bukumu akan terbit?"

"Lusa, penerbit bahkan sengaja mengadakan penandatanganan bukuku di pusat perbelajaan Konoha."

"Kau menjadi penulis terkenal."

"Tapi tidak seterkenal dirimu." Hinata memasukkan sepotong apel pada mulut Sasuke yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya. "Minggu depan akan ada Manga Moon Festival, kali ini di adakan di Perpustakaan Konoha."

"Hn. Sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu." Sasuke dan Hinata memutar kembali ingatan mereka pada Manga Moon Festival tiga tahun yang lalu.

Manga Moon Festival adalah sebuah festival yang diadakan setahun sekali di Konoha. Festival itu adalah ajang bagi para _mangaka_ menunjukan kemapuan mereka dalam membuat _manga_. Festival itu diadakan selama tujuh hari pada minggu kedua di bulan April.

Selain kompetisi membuat manga dan light novel, festival itu pun menjadi ajang bagi para otaku untuk bertemu dan berkumpul membahas hobi mereka yang dianggap negatif oleh para penduduk Jepang. Ada pula stand game, merchandise dan makanan di sana. Pada hari terakhir akan diadakan pemilihan mangaka dan penulis light novel yang akan menerbitkan di pusat penerbitan Konoha.

Tiga tahun yang lalu untuk pertama kalinya Hinata mengikuti kompetisi membuat light novel di Manga Moon Festival, Neji –sebagai ilustrator pada light novelnya- yang mendaftarkannya. Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata melihat perkumpulan para otaku, mereka seperti para pencinta hobi lainnya dan Sasuke berada diantara perkumpulan itu.

Saat itu Hinata belum menyadari jika Sasuke ada lah seorang artis. Namun satu minggu setelah Manga Moon Festival berakhir mereka kembali bertemu. Hinata mendapatkan tawaran sebagai penulis skrip untuk film terbaru Sasuke. Hinata menyadari jika Sasuke terlihat sangat berbeda dari pertemuan mereka di festival. Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk merahasiakan hobinya sebagai otaku, Hinata menyetujuinya dan semenjak itu mereka mulai berteman akrab. Hinata pun mengenalkan Sasuke pada Naruto, yang notabenenya merupakan pemain _eroge_ sejak masih sekolah.

"Padahal menurutku tidak masalah jika publik tahu kau seorang otaku, jika mereka benar-benar penggemarmu, mereka akan tetap menyukaimu."

"Aku tidak masalah jika kehilangan penggemar, tapi managementku belum tentu bisa menerimaku."

Hinata bergumam pelan. "Mungkin kau harus mencari pekerjaan yang tidak menghalangi hobimu. Otaku adalah bagian dari dirimu, jika orang-orang tidak bisa menerima hobimu maka mereka belum benar-benar bisa menerimamu. Begitupun dengan para penggemar yang selalu meneriakan kata-kata cinta untukmu, jika tidak menerima dirimu yang sebenarnya, maka mereka tidak benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sasuke penuh rasa penasaran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sambil meneguk air di mineral di atas meja.

_'Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Lebih dari para penggemarmu.'_

Ponsel Hinata yang berada di atas meja tiba-tiba saja berdering menampilkan sebuah panggilan masuk dari Naruto. Sasuke terdiam, rasa kesal menyelimuti hatinya, Hinata tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sufiks '-kun'. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

"Ada pekerjaan?" tanya Hinata saat melihat Sasuke masih mengetikan sesuatu pada ponselnya.

"_Nope_. Aku harus ke kamar mandi, balas saja jika ada pesan masuk." Sasuke pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Sasuke bergetar menampilkan sebuah pesan WhatsApp, Hinata pun membuka pesan itu. Bukan pesan dari managementnya, melainkan sebuah pesan mesra dari seorang perempuan. Hinata terdiam lalu mencoba membaca pesan-pesan sebelumnya, pesan-pesan itu tak kalah romantis dari pesan yang dikirimkan baru saja. Meskipun tanggapan dari Sasuke masih terkesan biasa saja, tapi tetap saja Hinata merasa sakit pada hatinya.

Hinata pun menyimpan kembali ponsel Sasuke di atas meja lalu pura-pura fokus kembali pada laptopnya. Gadis itu tidak ingat siapa nama perempuan yang mengirim pesan pada Sasuke, namun Hinata yakin jika ia mengenal perempuan itu.

Sasuke kembali duduk di samping Hinata dan mengambil ponselnya yang kembali bergetar di atas meja. "Aku harus pergi, jika sempat aku akan makan malam di sini." Sasuke pun pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Hinata.

Hinata pun menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja sesaat setelah terdengar suara pintu tertutup. "Yappari. Dia memang menyukai perempuan lain."

Sasuke dan Hinata begitu dekat bukan hanya saat di festival. Sasuke sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hinata, namun ia selalu membahas perempuan lain saat bersama Hinata. Dan tingkah Sasuke selama ini terlihat sangat labil, terkadang ia memperlakukan Hinata seperti kekasih namun terkadang ia bertingkah seperti seorang kakak.

"Seharusnya sejak dahulu aku membunuh perasaan ini." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan mengusap air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya. "Aku akan mulai melupakkannya."

**GET IT LOVE**

"Tumben sekali kau pulang," ujar Hiashi saat Hinata tengah membaca buku di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

"Aku sedang rindu rumah," balas Hinata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku.

"Biasanya kau sulit sekali jika kuminta pulang kemari, ada apa? kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke?"

"Tidak juga."

Hiashi menghela napas, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh putrinya. "Biasanya Sasuke akan mengantarmu kemari."

"Dia sedang ada pekerjaan." Dalam hati, Hinata meminta ampun pada Kami-sama karena sudah berbohong pada ayahnya. Sejak kemarin Sasuke terus mengirimkan pesan menanyakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan akhir pekan kali ini, Sasuke pun terus meneleponnya karena sudah satu minggu Hinata tidak membalas pesannya. Gadis itu berusaha keras untuk benar-benar melepaskan Sasuke, ia ingin bersama Sasuke namun, ia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pengganggu hubungan Sasuke dengan perempuan yang berkirim pesan mesra dengan Sasuke.

"Berceritalah pada tou-san."

Hinata menghela napas dan menutup bukunya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan tou-san? Sasuke menyukai gadis lain, tetapi ia terus saja berada di dekatku, memperhatikanku. Tetapi, aku tidak ingin menjauh darinya, aku..."

"Kau mencintai Sasuke bukan? Sama seperti dahulu kau mencintai Naruto. Tapi kau tidak berani mengatakannya karena kau takut hubunganmu saat ini berubah."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia masih ingat malam terakhir mereka bertemu, Sasuke menepati janjinya untuk makan malam di apartemen Hinata. Namun mereka tak saling berbicara, hanya saling menikmati makanan yang tersaji di atas meja. Keesokan harinya Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengirim sekotak coklat brand homemade yang cukup populer. Sasuke menyelipkan sebuah kartu ucapan pada kotak coklat itu.

**Semoga rapatmu hari ini berjalan lancar, jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku.**

**Love,**

**U.S.**

Hinata hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan memberikan coklat itu pada Ino –editornya di penerbitan- ia begitu senang menerima coklat dari Sasuke karena ia adalah penggemar berat Sasuke.

Hari selanjutnya Sasuke mengirimkan sebuket bunga mawar merah muda yang diselipkan bunga lili puih ditengahnya lengkap, dengan vas kaca yang indah. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukan Sasuke sebelumnya. Hinata dahulu sempat membayangkan jika Sasuke melakukan itu, namun semuanya sudah berubah. Bunga cantik itu pun Hinata biarkan mengering di meja dapur dan terkena matahari langsung. Hatinya merasa miris melihat itu, seperti perasaannya yang perlahan layu pada Sasuke.

"Siapa yang mengatakan padamu jika aku menyukai perempuan lain?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari ruang tamu –hanya lemari kayu yang membatasi ruang tamu dan ruang tengah rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Rambut Sasuke terlihat berantakan, ia masih mengenakan sarung tangan dan jaket kulit yang biasa ia kenakan saat mengendarai motor kesayangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya Hinata terkejut.

"Sasuke menelepon tou-san," ujar Hiashi, "dan tou-san menyuruhnya datang ke mari. Kalian sudah dewasa, kalian harus bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini." Hiashi bangkit meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"Jangan terlalu banyak menipu perasaan, sebelum kalian menyesal saat jalan untuk kalian bersama sudah hancur," ujar Hiashi saat melewati Sasuke yang masih mematung.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Justru kau yang tidak pernah mengerti! Kau menyukai perempuan lain tapi kau masih saja dekat denganku, kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku? Orang-orang akan berpikir jika aku perempuan tidak tahu diri yang masih saja mendekatimu padahal kau sudah memiliki perempuan lain!"

"Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat kau masih dekat dengan Naruto?!" bentak Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Sudah berapa kali aku menjelaskan padamu jika aku dan Naruto hanya berteman?" tanya Hinata sambil menahan tangis. "Demi Kami-Sama, aku tidak mengerti dengan semua sikapmu Sasuke. Sejak awal kau memberikan perhatian padaku lebih dari seorang teman, tapi kau selalu mengatakan jika kita hanya berteman. Kau pikir bagaimana sakitnya perasaanku saat kau memberikan harapan?

"Aku pikir dengan kebersaman kita, kau perlahan akan memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Namun, aku salah, hanya aku yang jatuh cinta padamu tapi kau memang tak pernah menganggapku lebih dari teman. Aku menyerah, perasaanku padamu tidak akan pernah tersampaikan. Jadi, kumohon, pergilah Sasuke. Biarlah kita tetap berteman namun aku akan berusaha membunuh perasaaku sebelum benar-benar kembali berteman denganmu." Hinata memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun pada langkah ketiga Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Maafkan aku sudah memberikan begitu banyak luka padamu. Aku memang pengecut tidak berani mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan padamu selama ini. Aku memang egois, aku berharap kau mengerti apa yang aku rasakan tanpa perlu aku mengatakannya." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Aku bukanlah peramal yang bisa mengerti perasaan dan pikiranmu," balas Hinata.

"Aku minta maaf, aku sudah lelah dengan permainan perasaan ini. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Duniaku hancur tanpa adanya dirimu." Sasuke memutar tubuh Hinata hingga berhadapan dengannya. "Aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku."

Hinata terdiam, kedua manik mutiaranya menatap mata obsidian Sasuke. "Kau bercanda? Ini bukan manga, Sasuke. Ini dunia nyata."

"Aku tahu. Seharusnya sejak dahulu aku melakukan ini namun, aku selalu memendamnya." Hinata melepaskan driri dari pelukan Sasuke. "_Doshite_?"

Hinata menundukan kepalanya dalam. "_Ureshii_," bisik Hinata namun masih dapat didengar Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu berlutut di hadapan Hinata. Sebuah cincin mungil dengan rangka berukir seperti tali dan mata cincin berbentuk bunga daisy terlihat begitu manis berada dalam sebuah kotak dari kayu yang indah.

"Apa yang..."

Sasuke segera memotong ucapan Hinata. "Hyuuga Hinata, sekali lagi kuminta padamu, menikahlah denganku."

"Apakah aku bisa menolak?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Sasuke kembali tersenyum dan langsung memasangkan cincin itu pada tangan Hinata.

Pasangan berbahagia itu pun berpelukan dalam haru. "Ano, perempuan yang memanggilmu sayang di WhatsApp itu..."

"Sakura, dia temanku. Dia yang membantuku menyadari perasaanku padamu."

Hinata berdecak pelan, ternyata memang benar, Sasuke baik pada semua teman perempuannya. "Tidak ada teman yang saling memanggil sayang."

**THE END**

Maaf minna-san aku nggak bisa update Stun of Love ataupun After Dating Online, aku malah bikin cerita baru buat event #RomanceFI2019 ini tanpa proses editing jadi aku minta maaf kalo banyak kekurangan.

Mohon pendapat dan dukungannya minna-san.


End file.
